The present invention relates to the magnetic resonance arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with medical diagnostic magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopy and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention is also amenable to magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopy for other applications.
In magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), a substantially uniform temporally constant main magnetic field is generated within an examination region. The main magnetic field polarizes the nuclear spin system of a subject being imaged within the examination region. Magnetic resonance is excited in dipoles which align with the magnetic field by transmitting radio frequency (RF) excitation signals into the examination region. Specifically, RF pulses transmitted via a radio frequency coil assembly tip the dipoles out of alignment with the main magnetic field and cause a macroscopic magnetic moment vector to precess around an axis parallel to the main magnetic field. The precessing magnetic moment, in turn, generates a corresponding radio frequency magnetic resonance signal as it relaxes and returns to its former state of alignment with the main magnetic field. The RF magnetic resonance signal is received by the RF coil assembly, and from received signals, an image representation and/or spectrum is reconstructed for display on a human viewable display.
The appropriate frequency for exciting resonance in selected dipoles is governed by the Larmor equation. That is to say, the precession frequency of a dipole in a magnetic field, and hence the appropriate frequency for exciting resonance in that dipole, is a product of the gyromagnetic ratio .gamma. of the dipole and the strength of the magnetic field. In a 1.5 T magnetic field, hydrogen (.sup.1 H) dipoles have a resonance frequency of approximately 64 MHz. Generally in magnetic resonance imaging, the hydrogen species is excited because of its abundance and because it yields a strong MR signal. As a result, typical magnetic resonance imaging apparatus are equipped with built-in whole-body RF coils tuned to the resonant frequency for hydrogen.
However, it has become diagnostically advantageous to excite and receive magnetic resonance signals from other species for imaging and spectroscopy applications in addition to or in conjunction with the hydrogen signal. For example, the analysis of magnetic resonance signals produced by phosphorous (.sup.31 P) nuclei is significant in that phosphorous is involved in many metabolic processes. Additionally, the utilization of hyper-polarized gases such as xenon (.sup.129 Xe) and helium three (.sup.3 He) also present certain advantages. Exciting Xe dissolved in a subjects blood is useful for brain images. Exciting the hyper-polarized gas introduced into a subjects lungs is useful for lung imaging and measuring of lung capacity.
However, different species have markedly different resonance frequencies. Phosphorous, xenon, and helium three have resonant frequencies of approximately 26 MHz, 17.6 MHz, and 49 MHz respectively in the same 1.5 T magnetic field. In order to excite and receive magnetic resonant signals from these species, a radio frequency coil tunable to each specific resonant frequency is employed.
Traditionally, double-tuned localized or surface coils have been employed for this purpose. However, such coils were limited in size and did not accommodate larger sections of a patient's anatomy. An increase in the size of the doubly-tuned radio frequency coils presents additional drawbacks due in part to the doubly-tuned RF coils' close proximity to the built-in RF coil tuned to the hydrogen resonant frequency. In larger doubly-tuned RF coils, strong coupling would occur between the built-in RF coil and the doubly-tuned RF coil which caused mode splitting in which neither mode would be at the hydrogen frequency. Furthermore, when the inserted coil was in transmit mode, voltages would be induced in the built-in, whole-body RF coil due to the coupling. Left unchecked, this presented the risk of potential damage to reception components such as the preamplifier, receiver, and the like.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved magnetic resonance apparatus which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.